


Murderers

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Suicide, hella heavy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: so about three lives shows ago (when he was wearing the cyan coloured beany) dan said he had "a very, very cheeky idea for the next danisnotonfire video. might be a long time coming. i don't know. i don't know if i am ready. it's a big deal, and also not." but the gifset never says the rest of which is "and also quite funny, and that is another one, if you love cringing and just looking. if you love laughing  at my life being turned into a joke you might." not joking found where it was and like did a mini trascript. Before he posted the "internet support group #9" his live show he states "it's a video i feel like i needed to make for myself. people have been peer pressuring me for it. i think it is time" says the gif set but earlier he says "i started making one and then i was like no i will do that next." the he says "it's a video i feel like i needed to make for myself, to distract me" then "people have been peer pressuring me for it that i kind of forgot. i thinks it's time" and everyone is taking those gifsets out of context and when dan posted the internet Suport Group #9 alot of people where mad he did it.that was like three weeks in a very long paragraph. but that is what this is based off of.





	Murderers

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

“he just wanted to make you happy!” said the title of this amazingphil video. This Phil didn't seem happy. The video started with phil scowling into the camera. “you know, all dan wanted to do was make you happy. We try and make you laugh and entertain you but you always seemed disappointed.” with every sentence he made tried to make a point. “and after a while those comments and remarks bury you, smother you. And the ‘not taking it to heart’ is hard not to. Then let's get on with it and I will tell you the story of how you killed danisnotonfire. Let's start a little bit before, three weeks to be exact. Dan was doing his live show thing and someone asked him about his next video. He said that he was working on it and that he's been wanting to make this video for a long time. But you guys made a .gifset that took everything he said out of context. But we didn't think much of it. Then three weeks later’s live show he said he tabled that video for later but was making another that a lot of people wanted him to make.” he became very salty “Then everyone assumed he decided to make a coming out video, right? One where he would say he was gay and say that phan was real? Am I right? Well, guess what? It was never going to happen. Then like the ungrateful pieces of shit you are when he posted an internet support group video you throw at him something that was never planned, not even the video he was going to do, and the quote from his live show from 3 weeks earlier. Now does everything make sense? Week later he decided everyone hated him and decided to let go of this world. He specifically told me it was because of you ungrateful bastards he wanted to leave. Now tell me, was it worth it? Was 1 video that he never even hinted at or told you was ever coming worth never getting to see another of his videos ever? Are you happy? If you are then go fuck yourself. You don't deserve happiness, EVER! Thanks for killing my best friend.” he paused and the anger left and got replaced with sadness. “All he wanted to do was make people laugh. That is our job. Why would you force someone down a deep hole where not even his best friend and flatmate for 6 year could help him out of because he had never seen him so low. And seeing him decline every time he opened the internet, where he thinks he will find happiness, it is hard to stop it. You murdered him because he decided to make a different video then what you were hoping.” the anger slowly came back “If you found it fun to see a 25 year old man decline into a severe depressive state and decide the world doesn’t need him because everything he does nobody likes, then you should experience severe pain.” he went into a calmer state. “Hope to everyone who sent him notes and such to encourage him, thank you. You made sure he didn't leave sooner.” he took a deep breath. “Thank you very much.”


End file.
